The instant invention relates generally to aqua-culture and aquariums and more specifically it relates to an aquarium light hood.
Numerous aquariums are available which include lamps mounted in the cover to make the aquariums more attractive and be a stimulus to the plants and fish located therein. While these known products may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.